


Crossroads

by Glassed_Loner



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, elDLIVE (Manga)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, OOC, One-Shot, also I have no regrets, also the Fon/Mammon/Bel part is a result from looking at too many fanarts of them, fem!Mammon, future timeline, randomness are random, weird absurd and not beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassed_Loner/pseuds/Glassed_Loner
Summary: At one point, we are all connected to one another./Warn: AU, crossover, female!Mammon, ooc, TYL timeline, weird scientific mumbo jumbo, weird, absurd, not beta'ed./One-shot./Cross-posted from ffn./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised you before, a KHR and ēlDLIVE (or ēD) crossover from me! Beware of weird explanations and the likes! And this is also a cross-post from ffn!

Things had been going smoothly.  _Too_  smoothly actually.

Tsuna kept a wary eye at the small leather suitcase in his hands and also the "small-ticking-bom-whose-name-was-Reborn" beside him, arms anxious to grab the nearest gun in his arsenal (which was a  _lot_ ) and pin point it toward the deadpan blue haired man in front of him.

(On an unrelated note, who would have thought he would meet someone who could rival Fran's deadpan face, who knew right?)

"So...you're saying you could return the Arcobaleno members back to their age-appropriate bodies—which were the ones before Kawahira- _san_  put the Curse on them—with the price of a rundown warehouse the size of a small football field and an all-you-can-enter pass to our specimen labs around the globe." Tsuna repeated, carefully not to make any mistakes on his wording.

He had, undoubtedly, almost got a heart attack when he first heard some random civilians came to the (figurative) front doors of the Vongola Mansion with some highly classified information regarding the Arcobaleno (which even the  _Cosa Nostra_  members  _themselves_  didn't know) and said he had the solution to their current condition.

More or less, Tsuna didn't have a choice but go with the flow.

The young man, or  _alien_  (oh man, Gokudera was going to have a  _field day_  when he heard about this one) as the man had so proclaimed before, Dr. Taklamakan Strange Love, nodded while the other young man beside him, Chuuta Kokonose, looked rather at lost at what he was doing.

Coincidentally, Tsuna felt the same way.

(Seriously, if he had not known better, the brown haired man had thought this was another prank made by Verde because he was bored, but unfortunately, it was not.)

"Not 'could,' but 'can.'" Dr. Love corrected. "Also about the specimens, I would just prefer to your so-called 'Dying Will' ones, it seemed very interesting in my opinion."

"...right." the brown haired man drawled.

He secretly side glanced Reborn from the corner of his eyes as said hit-man was still boring holes at the "doctor." It wasn't really like him to be agitated by some strangers (well a stranger who knew about the secrets of the Arcobaleno), but it had been almost a decade since the Curse had been broken and most of the ex-Arcobaleno members were getting pissed from their normal growth-thing.

From what he could tell, Colonnello was probably the most upset one of all of them, for one reason and another.

(All he could say, it involved Lal Mirch, legal age, a cancelled wedding, and not wanting to be called a pedophile before he became  _at least_  eight teen years old, appearance wise.

He almost cried.)

So yeah, they were  _kind of_  sensitive about the whole ordeal, to say the least.

"Can I...at least discuss this with the others first?" Tsuna continued, "since you know it's a very big deal for us, so..."

"A day or two, Dr. Love?"

The blue haired doctor almost answered his question when the raven haired man cut in with an apologetic smile.

"Um about that, I'm sorry if I'm being impolite Sawada- _san_ , but we also need to get legal authorization from my superiors first before we are able to disclose Dr. Love's information regarding the 'Arcobaleno' to you."

Then a sharp jab to said man's stomach.

He didn't gag.

Okay...

(Well, at least there was another sane person in this room. Maybe.)

After a small nod and a couple of handshakes later, they agreed to withheld the impromptu meeting to a week from now,  _if_  Chuuta's superiors had already gave an okay for them, as the raven haired man gave him his private number as a mean to notify them when they were able to meet them again in the longer run if they couldn't meet the deadline.

"It's a pleasure meeting with you, Dr. Love, Kokonose- _san_."

"Likewise."

"The pleasure's all mine, Sawada- _san_."

* * *

So in the end, after a series of debates from the ex-Arcobaleno members themselves and also from the Vongola members and its allies (it may or may not had involved with some fist fights, a bottle of wine, and Tsuna's Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition to resolve the issue), Dr. Love was able to return the ex-Arcobaleno member's bodies back to before they got the Curse (surprisingly without any side effects in the long run, as per Dr. Love's explaination), and Colonnello immediately jumped and landed on one knee in front of Lal, proposing her to get married together.

She said yes.

(But not before giving him a hard slap and a week of no speaking. Why? Well, let's just say the clothes they were wearing before changing back to adults didn't survived from the change, oops...)

And by the end of the month, they got married.

"How about you guys? Are you going to marry as well since you're back in you original bodies?" The brown haired man innocently asked to the now-adult ex-Arcobaleno members, a glass of champagne in his left hand.

(In the background, everyone was trying to dance to the slow music and avoiding each other in fear of colliding and starting a war at the wedding because of the small misunderstanding.)

Verde and Skull said no (the former stated because it would hinder his research if he were ever to get married, and the latter replied because he wanted to focus on his job as a stuntman first before settling down), while Fon and (surprisingly) Mammon said maybe.

(The ex-Arcobaleno Storm subtly side glanced the Varia Mist with a fond look, while said Mist also gave a certain knife wielding Varia personnel a subtle longing look as well.

Also, was that...Belphegor giving Mammon a small fond smile when she wasn't looking at him?

Oh boy, this was going to be a war zone when time comes.

Tsuna only hoped they wouldn't start an all out war within Vongola's territories.)

When it was Reborn's turn to answer, the raven haired man strayed his eyes from him to look up to the sky and had a wistful smile on his lips.

Tsuna didn't pry any further after that.

All in all, it was a good day to him.

* * *

A week or so after the wedding, Kawahira paid him a visit, along with some unexpected guests apparently.

"You know Kawahira- _san_..." it wasn't a question, but a shocked statement.

"Yes, apparently I do." Dr. Love confirmed, eyes looking up and down at the white haired man. "Though I remember you go by a different name."

Kawahira shrugged, "the tongue of the Earthlings' couldn't pronounce it properly, so I had to change it."

"Ah."

Chuuta, along with his co-worker, Misuzu Sonokata as she introduced herself, only exchanged confused looks with one another.

"O...kay..." Tsuna drawled, hands still signing the paperwork on his desk, and turned his gaze toward the blue haired doctor. "While I don't really understand why Kawahira- _san_  came to visit me, what about you Dr. Love? I thought Kokonose- _san_  would contact me if you wanted to meet me."

The said man only blinked and coughed. "Hu—oh right... _right_..."

"Sorry, got distracted a bit there." Chuuta admitted sheepishly, "last night's work got caught up to me."

(Tsuna could sympathize with his lack of attention from that reason, he himself had felt the same very too often these days, but from the rolling eyes of his partner told him it was actually something else that made him too deep in his thoughts.

He wondered what.)

Clearing his throat for another good measure, he continued.

"I  _was_  supposed to call you to confirm Dr. Love's end of the deal today and arrange a meeting with you next week like before," Chuuta then sighed, "but Kawahira- _san_  suddenly came to our office to meet Dr. Love and said he also wanted to meet you today, so um yeah..."

Tsuna blinked.

"Oh all right then, do you want the papers now or next week Dr. Love?"

After they agreed the time to do the formalized land and lab access exchange to next week, the brown haired man eyed the white haired illusionist with an arched brow.

When Kawahira noticed his questioning gaze at him, the man raised his arms defensively, explaning he only wanted to know how the ex-Arcobaleno members were doing after the sudden body change and if there were any side effects from what the blue haired doctor had done that day.

This made Tsuna pause and flatly looked back at the doctor.

"I thought you said there are  _no_  side effects."

Dr. Love shrugged, "it's more of an annoying tidbit rather than a deadly one."

(The Vongola Don almost did a facepalm when he heard his very offhanded explanation.)

"Which is...?"

"They'll go back and forth from their current, also ageing, bodies to their growing bodies from before at random times, since the sudden jump start from me can cause a far more dangerous effect to them, starting this week I think."

Tsuna gaped, and after a few minutes he slowly rubbed his temples and cursed the now ever growing headache in his head.

"Please tell me it's not permanent."

The sudden jab from Chuuta to Dr. Love when he was about to answer didn't ease his worries one bit.

A few moments later, a few shouts were heard from a distance.

It was Colonnello's.

Dr. Love blinked. "Well, that was earlier than I expected."

Tsuna dropped his head as his response.

(He  _really_  needed a vacation from this job.)

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> One down, one more to go! Also, Lal looked like she didn't even aged at all if you're wondering. Contructive critisims are welcomed!
> 
> ~G L. [Surabaya, 30.03.2017]


End file.
